


Trapped, Bored, and Horny

by NidoranDuran



Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Stuck in a tomb during daylight hours after things go awry, Rayne and Lara decide truth or dare is a perfectly sensible way to pass time and not a thinly veiled excuse for sexual tension to boil over. Commission for sims2472





	Trapped, Bored, and Horny

"If you hadn't blown our cover, we wouldn't be here right now," Rayne noted bitterly as she rolled a sleeping bag out onto the ground. Not that she ever really slept, but she didn't want to sit on the cold ground for an entire day.

Lara scoffed at that remark as she laid out her own bedroll. "It seems to me that if we were both able to go out in sunlight, hiding here would not be necessary." A more veiled and curt remark as she settled down atop it and sighed. At the time, taking the job had seemed like a good idea; a strange woman asking her to help secure a vampiric artifact, the stakes that this job apparently carried enough for her to come along and help this woman she barely knew keep it out of the hands of other vampires.

Enter the other vampires. A fight had gone down and it was clear they hadn't even cut and shot down all the vampires who were around and waiting for an opportunity, but the chaos had ensured that night bled into day, and now they had to camp out inside of the tomb and wait for the sun to set, even though there were likely to be more vamps crawling in once night fell.

"Nobody asked you to stay," Rayne noted bitterly. "You're the one who decided I couldn't be left alone." But her voice softened at that remark, and she sighed; tensions were running high, and even frustrated she'd be spending her day in a tomb she couldn't exactly hold against Lara that she was at least sticking it out with her. "But, I do appreciate the company." Her head eased back. "Especially for when night falls again."

Lara was essentially a mercenary in this situation. She'd been paid to do this, and though she had a sense of decency that helped keep her wanting to help, the threat of fighting vampires hadn't been a part of that arrangement, and yet there she was, without any reason to show any loyalty to concern to Rayne. And as Rayne's tension eased, so did Lara's. "We have a while to go before we need to worry about that."

"We do, and nothing to pass the time." With a low sigh, she leaned her head back, slumping against an old statue base. ""I don't know many ways to pass the time, admittedly, and I feel we would both go insane if we were to sit here doing ntohing. Shall we play truth or dare?" She was mostly joking, but for lack of anything else to do she wouldn't have likely said no.

"I already graduated college," Lara said tersely, looking around at the dimly lit temple. They'd lit some old torches to provide light, but it wouldn't be enough for her to read by. "But I suppose there are worse ways to pass the time. Very well. You ask first, then, Rayne."

Rayne gave a soft laugh as Lara indulged in her half-joking request, and figured she could at least find some enjoyment in passing the time by getting to know her companion for the day better. Or, more accurately, for finding some ways to fluster the experienced explorer. "Truth or dare, Lara?"

"Truth." Lara knew better to pick dare with someone she barely knew, having learned that back in her college days when she was a couple drinks deep.

Without hesitation or even needing to think about it, Rayne asked, "Where is the riskiest place you have ever had sex?"

"Excuse me?" Lara asked, eyes widening as the words soaked in. She hadn't expected anything so blunt or so direct.

"Answer the question, and don't spare any details." Rayne leaned forward and smirked. "I want to hear the story of it, too."

Lara drew a steady, frustrated breath, not sure what to make of something like that, but knowing she wasn't really in any position to push away from it. "How many decades old are you again?" she asked, as if trying to brush it off dismissively, but she knew she was going to have to spend the next few hours with Rayne, and that she may as well give in. It wasn't like she'd have to deal with her again after this. 'But fine. It was during my time as a teaching assistant while going for my master's. I had a boyfriend who had always wanted to have sex with a TA in the professor's office, and he had talked me into fucking him there. I wasn't entirely sure about it, but I don't like to turn down opportunities to try something new. So I said yes, we planned for a time when he wouldn't be in his office, and then I used my key to it to sneak us in there.

"He set me right onto the teacher's desk, hiked up my skirt, and fucked me right there on the edge of the desk. I was so nervous about starting it off, but once he started to thrust, I found myself clinging to him tightly, my legs wrapping around his waist and begging him to fuck me harder. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did but every thrust made it feel even better and once I got going I couldn't stop, bucking against his thrusts, loving the feeling of his cock inside of me. He was a pretty average fuck, but with the sense of danger all around us it turned into one of the most memorable times I'd ever had sex with a man, right up to the end when he came inside of me.

"We hardly got our clothes back on before the door opened again, and I nearly had a heart attack when he walked in. He never said anything, but I think he knew."

"It's more than I expected you would have done," Rayne snickered, unable to keep from teasing her. "I would have thought you were going to say 'the couch'."

"It's your turn," Lara grumbled. Was Rayne going to do this for every answer she gave? "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rayne was ready for whatever she was going to say, not only because she wouldn't have been ashamed to answer with anything, but also because in her mind Lara had no chance of asking her anything too bad.

Lara had to take a second to think about it, before asking, "Have you ever been in a threesome before?" She didn't exactly have that much interest in finding out about the vampire's sex life, but if it meant keeping things in the air and avoiding the awkward silence she would at least play along.

Rayne snorted. "Have you not?" she asked, the stress on 'not', as if she had participated in so much group sex that the thought of that being a question worth asking was ridiculous.

Lara's eyes narrowed. "It is my turn to ask the questions."

"Yes, Lara, I have been in many threesomes, and I won't bore you with the stories of all of them because we don't have that many hours, and of course before I have questions for you to, but.. Well, there isn't any harm in sharing one of my favorites with you. I never cared much about having to use whatever means I could to get to where I needed to be, even if it meant offering my body as payment. Especially when I had nothing else to pay with. And the two handsome Italian men who happened to be going where I needed to be were certainly the kind of men I was more than happy to let enjoy my body. By the time I knew how generously endowed they both were it hardly even seemed like I was paying anything anymore; can you really call it that when you enjoy it so much yourself?

"Down on my hands and knees, I let them happily enjoy me from both ends. One from behind, his hands on my hips and squeezing at my ass while the other held tightly onto my hair, rocking my head back and forth along his cock. He was so vigorous with how he fucked my mouth, refusing to even let me lick his cock before he pushed past my lips and got to work. But it was paradise, and I hardly minded the way he had his way with me. They talked back and forth to each other in Italian, perhaps thinking I couldn't understand them, but they were calling me the filthiest words there were for women in the forties.

"I didn't think they could have done anything more fun with me than that, until they came down my throat and inside of my pussy, and proceeded to turn me around to switch holes. Back and forth I went through the night, and I was so delighted that during the day, I rode their laps on the drive."

"Truth or dare?" Rayne could hear the slowly quickening heartbeat of Lara from where she sat. It wasn't hard to divine the signs of arousal, the way that her story painted a vivid enough image in Lara's head to start to intrigue her.

Indeed, Lara could see in her mind all too easily the descriptive story being spun before her, and it made her shiver a bit, stretching out her legs and straightening out her pants a little bit. "Truth," she said, still not wanting to give that kind of power to Rayne.

"Have you ever been in a threesome before?" Rayne flipped it right back onto her.

Lara clicked her tongue. "Really? You have lived for a hundred years and spent that time fighting a war in the shadows against vampires, and the most interesting topic you can think of is to ask a woman in her late twenties about her sex life?"

It was with absolute delight and a big, tooth-baring grin that Rayne answered with, "It is my turn to ask the questions."

With a resigned sigh, Lara closed her eyes. "Fuck," she groaned, her words used against her and all of the delight she had found in flaunting them cut out from underneath her. She knew she had to just answer the question and move this along. "Once again, when I was still studying. I spent a lot of my college days rooming with my friend Samantha, and occasionally she would come home with a boy with a few drinks in each of them, and she would ask if I wanted to join them. I usually did, but admittedly it was less because of what I thought of her taste in men, and more because I wanted to get closer to Samantha, who never seemed quite interested in me sober, but who would always be interested in me when she had a few drinks in her stomach and a boy involved. And this would be my favorite of all those times...

"Samantha bounced on his cock, riding his lap as she faced me, and I leaned in, licking all over while they fucked. I had a hand between my legs, enjoying the fact that once more I could taste Samantha, even if it was on the cock of a man whose name I barely knew. My tongue was eager to get all over it, and I was even willing to pay some attention to him, too. Most of the time I would lick from his balls up to Samantha's clit, letting my tongue drift back and forth as I made the most of it, getting all over his dick and along her pussy lips. Hands would grab at my head, sometimes both of them at once, and it always made me feel so excited to be taken like that. I would pay extra attention to the start and end points, taking one of his balls into my mouth or sucking on her clit for a moment before working my way back up or down again.

"When he came, he pulled out of Samantha. He was drunk and horny enough to tell me, 'Suck this cunt off of my cock,' and rather than clock him, I started to suck him off eagerly. But not for too long, just enough to get all of her juices off of him, before I buried my face between Sam's legs and started to eat her creampied pussy out. I grabbed his cock and put a couple of fingers into her, and then alternated with my mouth back and forth, sucking cock and eating pussy until both of them had gotten off."

Rayne could feel Lara get a bit more heated still, starting to work herself up with these stories, and she couldn't deny she was feeling the same way. Things were starting to get interested as she watched Lara heat up with the vivid recall of her sexual experiences, and when the dhampir said, "Truth," it nearly threw Lara for a loop, like she'd forgotten they were even playing truth or date.

"Huh? Oh, right--uh." Lara took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to think about how she was going to go about this, her focus starting to wane considerably. "What is the largest number of people you've ever slept with?"

Letting out another entertained laugh, Rayne leaned forward a little. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. There were too many for me to count...

"I don't even know why it was happening. Some kind of festival in some town I was simply passing by, but the most beautiful woman in the town square was to entertain all of the men, and it just so happened that I stood out strongly, and no women could have ever thought to compare to me. I didn't have anywhere urgent to be, so I decided to agree to it all, and I was not ready for the night of bacchanalia that awaited me, but it was so glad to endure it all by the time it was over."

"Countless men took me. I didn't spend more than a few seconds without a cock in all three holes at one time. They kept coming and cumming, fucking me harder and faster as the night grew on and my head spun more. Triple penetrated for hours on end, cummed inside of and onto again and again. There was no time for me to have a break, so many men all waiting for their turns to fuck me. I had never felt so used or so loose, but by the time they were finished with me my ass was gaping and I could hardly walk straight, cum leaking out of me, but I needed to find some shelter before sunrise came nonetheless. I never forgot about that village, and for a few years after that, I even made a habit of coming back to it and enjoying the festival some more. They called me the 'Ageless Beauty' in their language, because I never seemed to dampen across ten years of return visits."

It was all too easy for Lara to paint that mental image, a vivid shudder creeping up her spine as she sat there nervously, trying not to imagine the stacked redhead before her getting fucked by an endless cavalcade of men too impatient to not triple penetrate her without end. But she couldn't help it, her cheeks getting a bit pinker as she nervously followed up the story with a shaky, "Truth," that could not have more obviously been code for a request to get off of the topic.

But now, Rayne felt like she was onto something. She could hear the heartbeat grow faster still, her nose starting to smell arousal brewing between Lara's legs, and she couldn't help herself. "Tell me the truth; is trading sex stories why I can smell how wet you are right now, or are you just turned on by crypts?"

Drawing in a nervous hiss, Lara only then remembered she was dealing with a vampire. Well, a half vampire, but Lara didn't quite know the difference, and clearly she had the keener senses of a predator like a vampire did. Could she hear her heartbeat, too? It would have made for the perfect lie detector, and she knew she had to keep honest about it as she confessed a frustrated, "Yes. Reliving my stories is one thing, but listening to yours... You have done so much more than I have."

"A hundred years will do that to a person. Not that I don't find regular, passionate sex with one man or woman absolutely captivating--when it's the right one, at least--but the sorts of pleasures you can only find by getting a little debaucherous are something you appreciate more with age." She bared her teeth a bit as she leaned closer forward. "Now then, let's make this a little more exciting. Dare."

"I dare you to take your top off." The words spilled from Lara's lips before she could vet them, before she could even try to consider what she was saying. They just happened, spilling forward messily and making her cheeks burn as the realization of what she'd said crept up upon her. But there was no turning back from it, even if she shivered nervously in response. She couldn't take it back.

Rayne's smile widened as she began to loosen up the laces of her corset-like top. "Such an escalation," she remarked, happily taking it off. She didn't exactly hide her generous figure or her taut midriff, didn't shy away from letting everyone see her ample cleavage and the fullness of her plump breasts, but that was a far cry from exposing them to someone. Not that she minded at any rate, eagerly exposing herself and leaning forward, not at all surprised by the way Lara's eyes fell onto her chest. "Now then. Truth or dare, Lara?" No comments, no remarks, no sarcasm through gritted teeth. Taking her top off seemed the most normal thing to Rayne as she pressed on with the madness.

The absolute nonchalance with which Rayne took her top off sent a shudder through Lara. She knew there wasn't any pressure on her to pick dare again, but she felt like if she didn't, there would have been more snide comments, more reasons to mock and play around with her. "Dare," she said with a wince, knowing that she was bound to be given something awful, but she couldn't do anything but own up to that.

But there was expectation, and then there was reality. "Masturbate," Rayne said. "Right here, in front of me. If you want to keep your pants on the whole time you could, but I think you'd be a lot more comfortable, and I would have a lot more fun, if you spread those long legs wide and showed off a little bit too." It was hard to contain her smile, but she made sure that her face was as stern as could be when she spoke, completely serious about what she wanted from Lara. There was no need to snicker or smirk, or even to say anything in follow-up, as she savoured the moment.

Lara should have been outraged, should have been furious. Should have fucking ended it right there. But she didn't. Her cheeks burned and she squirmed, hands running nervously along her pants, unable to keep from finding a certain twisting sense within her that while she had no reason to do this and maybe every reason not to, maybe she wanted to. She was certainly horny enough to, and there was so much time left to pass. Not only would she be making the remainder of her day intensely awkward if she turned it down, but she'd have to deal with the fact that she was lit up with an arousal she had no reason to feel she could easily overcome.

And it with that, Lara's decision was made, and she was quick to get her pants of,f pushing them down her legs as she rose up to her knees and slipped her panties down her thighs. They clung a bit too closely to her mound thanks to how wet she had become, and with a frustrated whine she settled back down. "Do you like watching?" she asked, more accusatory than playful.

"Is that your next 'truth' question?" Rayne teased, licking her lips as she drew closer, scooting along with the unrolled sleeping bag forward as she came in closer, her breasts having a clear jiggle and bounce to them in the motion.

"Just a regular question." Lara kicked her panties off of her ankle and spread her long legs out, showing off a neatly tended to and trimmed pussy, already damp with excitement from the dirty conversation she had been frustrated to admit enjoying quite as much as she did. "I want to find out if you're only daring me so that you can get your own rocks off or not."

"I always love watching," Rayne confessed, kneeling up close in front of Lara and easily feeling the way her eyes settled onto her body. "But I also wanted to give you a dare that would help you loosen up and work out your very clear tensions. The fact I get to watch you stroke your pretty pussy is only a bonus."

"You know you're a century old right?" Lara remarked, wryly dismissing the way Rayne spoke, so vulgar and crass, almost immature. But she knew that this wasn't the time, and simply began to focus on what was being expected of her. She reached a hand down between her spread legs and began to slowly caress her slick mound, feeling the throbbing excitement wash through her; even her own faintest touch was enough to excite her, and Lara knew she had been more worked up by everything than she thought, which didn't do any favours for her attempt to keep from being deeply frustrated by it all.

Hooking her middle finger in between her soft lips and plunging it in deep, Lara let out a soft moan, happily starting to work herself over as she kept her eyes shut and tried not to think too much about her vampiric voyeur. She was embarrassed enough already and didn't need to heap on anything further by working herself too far up with everything else. Just a steady back and forth with her fingers, touching herself eagerly and letting what she did speak for itself. But unfortunately, there was no way to keep from making more noises, little blissful sounds of delight that she tried her best to stifle down but which found their way out anyway.

Rayne watched in delight, fascinated by what she saw. "This is the first time I'm taking a moment to actually notice how attractive you are," Rayne remarked, smiling as she drew in a little closer. That wasn't entirely true; she'd snuck a few peeks at Lara's ass before and admired her chest plenty, but she still hadn't really paid much mind to her before now. She wasn't just a pair of assets, but a genuinely beautiful woman, and she found herself delighted by the fact that now she was seeing her bottomless, eyes rising up and down those sleek legs. "You should really start wearing shorts instead of those pants. You have such wonderful legs, and it would be a shame to keep them covered."

Lara blushed a bit more, groaning as she tried to keep her thoughts on something sane and sensible, hoping she could ignore Rayne and her comments. But her thoughts kept turning back to Rayne, and now that she saw her breasts it was hard not to imagine the stories she had spun, the way they would have bounced and heaved while she was being spitroasted by those two Italians, those plump tits dangling and heaving with each harsh thrust into her from either end, shaking her to her very core. She bit her lip, toes curling as she found herself thinking a bit too much about how much she was enjoying the thought. It was enough to drive her mad, even if it was turning her on and fueling her steady masturbation hotter and harder.

"What about you?" Rayne asked, not letting up for a second on her steady tease. "When did you notice how attractive I was?" She licked her lips, delighted by the way Lara worked herself over a little faster and a little steadier. Lara's fingers were all in motion here, rubbing up and down her labia, thumb working at her clit, and two fingers pumping steadily in and out of her pussy. A complete, full-handed approach to pleasuring herself, and Rayne was loving it. "I know you did, or else you wouldn't be masturbating quite so intensely.

A groan rumbled from Lara's lips. She felt too good to fight it now, letting out the frank answer of, "About ten seconds after you walked into the room." She didn't feel the need to hide it. "A woman with your figure decked out in a corset and tight leather pants is hard to keep the eye off of." As she confessed, her hand moved faster, fingers more happily working at her increasingly wet pussy, and something in Lara found a swell of confidence; she opened her eyes, and with the words out there, she no longer felt much shame about setting her eyes onto Rayne's gorgeous form again. She was surprised by how close Rayne had drawn toward her, but she didn't let that stop her. "I didn't know I made it quite so obvious. Or are you just convinced everybody is attracted to you?"

"A little bit of both, but you wouldn't have wanted to see these otherwise." Rayne rose up onto her knees and guided her breasts closer, bringing them right up into Lara's face. "But now that you admit it, you can get up as close as you'd like to if it would help you finish."

Lara knew what the tease was meant to do, and she burned with enough heat to want to do it, eye level with the perky nipples before her that were making her ache hotter and harder. She couldn't control herself any longer, couldn't hold back from what she was doing; as one hand worked at her pussy steadily, her other gripped one of the breasts, bringing her lips to it and taking one of the hardened nipples into her mouth, the two women both moaning in unison as she began to suck on it, happily giving her all now to the task at hand. Nothing could stop her, as she felt free of shame or worry, happily sucking on the perky titty in her face.

"Mmm, that's what I've been waiting for," Rayne confessed. She saw little reason to hide it now as she reached her fingers through Lara's hair, keeping her masturbation her own as she let her work, but unable to keep her hands off of her any longer. She was glad to help her go, able to tell that Lara was drawing closer and closer to the edge, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun touching her. Up close, she could savour the smell of her arousal so much more, tasting her and relishing in how good it felt to give in to it. "Go on, cum for me, Lara. You've earned it for enduring all my mean teasing like such a good girl."

Still being taunted with those words, Lara shivered and whined, nodding eagerly as she sucked on Rayne's breast, happy to give herself up completely to the madness. No hesitation could hold her as she cried out, hips bucking and rocking off of the ground, her blissful peak hitting hard and fast. She gave in, twisting and writhing happily about as she came, the pleasure lighting up within her harder than she really knew what to do with, but she felt far too good to want to stop, soaking in all the sweet, heated bliss of her orgasm as she clung to Rayne, her free hand releasing her breast and reaching around back to grab a big handful of her ass instead. "Rayne," she purred as she began to descend from her peak.

The hand in Lara's head gently urged it from Rayne's tits, all so that the dhampir could go in for a kiss, eagerly locking lips with the tomb raider. She was surprised by how much fire Lara returned in the passion of her kiss, the way that the fingers against her behind tightened still. She clung to Lara tightly, feeling relief wash over her as the kiss was met so happily. "I didn't expect this to come out of being stuck in here all day."

"How?" asked a beleaguered Lara. "You are the one who has initiated every step of us escalating to this." She sighed, not even caring enough to bother with it as she grabbed her tank top and pulled it quickly off. "Just get rid of your pants already."

"At least I have some charm about it, and didn't just demand you to undress." Rayne bared her teeth in a delighted smile, hooking her thumbs into her pants and pushing them eagerly down. She didn't even have time to get them down her legs before Lara was grabbing at her panties, tugging them eagerly all the way down. At least as far as eagerness and impatience went, it was productive, and Rayne was quick to grab hold of Lara and ease her down to the floor, kissing her all over once again as she let the fever of what she was doing carry her away. She felt an urge now, a deep and powerful rush of excitement, and she wasn't going to let anything slow her down now.

Kisses along Lara's neck made her a little bit nervous, made her tense up as she remembered the fangs and who lay atop her, but the kisses were brief, quickly rising back up to her lips and letting her feel a steady, sinking sense of relief again. "We have so long until the sun goes down," Lara said softly. "How much of that do you want to spend like this?"

"Every second I can get away with," Rayne purred. "But how are we sure that this isn't just the desperation and boredom talking?" She ran her fingers down through her hair again, this time slipping the elastic out, undoing her ponytail and letting her long brown hair fall free and out of the way.

"If it is, we don't have to speak of it again. And if it isn't..." Lara didn't finish her point; it spoke for itself, especially when she trailed off into another deep, passionate kiss, the kind that said plenty, the kind that made Rayne moan softly as she trailed her fingers up the lean, taut body of the explorer she'd hired and could never have imagined she'd be straddling the naked body of. This was an insane turn of events, but one that Rayne was ready to see through to the end.

Which was why she crawled her way slowly up her body. "My turn to get off," she said, and straddled Lara's face, bringing her legs down onto either side of her head and tightening her grasp. "I know you just did all that hard work, but you won't mind giving me a little something, would you?" She licked her lips, hands running down her body, one rising back up to knead her breasts while the other got into Lara's hair, gripping the back of her head firmly as she pulled her lips up.

Laura moaned as she kissed her way up Rayne's firm thigh, hands reaching back and grabbing her full ass with both hands, holding tightly onto it and using it to pull her down tighter against her lips as she laid a big, firm kiss right onto the puffy mound, which was just as wet and desperate as hers had been when she started. Probably even worse off, though not as slick a mess as hers had become after getting off. Not that Lara minded, happily letting her tongue slide out and drag up along her slit eagerly, a firm push from the very base of her slit up to her clitoris. She hadn't had anyone sitting on her face in a long time, and she couldn't hide her excitement for finally having someone once more where she felt someone most definitely belonged.

Rayne leaned her head back as she felt the tongue begin to slither its way up her snatch, the licks turning into deeper, eager adorings of her inner walls. She was wet enough to be absolutely delighted by the feeling and the knowledge that Lara was getting a very intimate taste of her, and she leaned forward a little bit, biting her lip tightly as she watched the lovely girl at work. "Mm, I would have thought you were a more innocent girl than this. But exhibitionism, admission of sex in a teacher's office, threesomes, creampie eating... You are much more of my kind of woman than I would have expected."

"And what kind of woman is that?" Lara asked, slightly muffled by the pussy pushed down against her. Her tongue was all too happy to continue caressing her pussy, licking all over as her hands gripped and kneaded her perfect behind, relishing in the thrill of having her face sat on and every delighted remark that Rayne made as her voice twisted around the pleasure.

"A nasty little thing," she whined, pushing down tighter against her lips still. She couldn't keep from rocking back and forth, grinding her pussy against Lara's lips and tongue, relishing in the unfettered thrill of knowing that she was right where she wanted to be and that pleasure was on its way. "So good at eating pussy, too. If I had you pegged for the kind of woman who swung both ways I may not have waited this long to get your hot little face between my legs. I happen to have a deep love for seeing women like you at work."

It was with that remark that Lara reached up and tugged on Rayne's long red hair. "Just because I want to eat you out doesn't mean I'm a submissive," Lara groaned, even though she followed it up with a series of eager licks all along her pussy. Just when she thought she'd undermined her point hard enough she gave a nice, rough bite to Rayne's thigh, relishing in the hissing noise that followed. "It just so happens that I like to eat pussy when it's right up in my face like this. That doesn't mean my tongue up your twat isn't a privilege."

"Nngh, that's the spirit, but I'm afraid you can't compete with my strength. You never could." Rayne licked her lips, head rolling back harder as she bucked harder. "And such a filthy mouth. An English girl like you shouldn't be so vulgar, but I like it. Go on, keep eating my pussy, let me see what every other woman who you've eaten out has felt; they can't compare to me, so I deserve at least as good as they enjoyed."

The steady and foul mouthed back and forth, paired with the sudden feeling of Rayne squeezing one of her breasts and pinching at the nipples drew moans from Lara, but also kept her focused, her tongue eagerly on track to go at her, lapping all over as she kept her own hands at work. A nice, firm slap upon Rayne's ass and a tug on her hair helped her remain defiant, even if she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for mere seconds against Rayne's roughness. That didn't mean she couldn't have some fun, though, and she was happy to get some aggression into her fervid pussy eating, to press madly into what she was doing without hesitation or worry about what followed.

The turn of events that had led Rayne to ride Lara's face had been a trying one, but now that she was there and she could feel it all culminate, she could not have been happier with this turn of events. It would have been nice not to have more vampires on the way, sure, but she was at least able to enjoy the time she had and the skilled tongue at work. "Mmm, see, I would have pegged you for the kind of girl who only ever had sex in the missionary position, but you've had your face down how many women's laps before? Fuck, you don't get this good at eating pussy without sleeping around, so I'm going to assume you have so many stories left to tell me, and once I have you begging for my fingers again I am going to extort every last one of them out of you."

Lara gave another rebellious slap to Rayne's ass and another harsh pull onto her hair, this one hard enough to pull the dhampir's head back. "You can tease me all you want, but I don't beg. Go on, try me; I'm not such a desperate slut that I'll ever lose my pride, no matter how well you can eat pussy. Nothing is that good, but I will happily share all of them with you back at my apartment while you ride my strap-on, bouncing those big tits in my face and telling me how much you love getting fucked by me." It was a bit hard to be so verbose with her head between someone's legs, but she made it work, even if she kept drifting off with moans and licks. Even the mere motion of her lips up against the slick labia was enough to excite Rayne.

"So fierce and confident for someone who's going to spend the next week eating pussy," Rayne shot back. She was loving the fire in Lara though, more than happy to give her a good chance to fuck her and play around with her, even if she knew in a real fight she could win any time. A little fierce competition was nice, and Lara seemed fiercer than most. This kind of woman was rare in Rayne's experience, her standards incredibly high and her ego a bit too swollen to concede when she met a woman 'good enough', but Lara had most definitely succeeded in that department.

Especially when Rayne came. She could not have been happier to feel it overwhelm her so quickly, crying out in bliss as she felt it hit her so quickly. She hadn't expected Lara to be so efficient or skilled, but she was brought to the edge in a more than reasonable amount of time. "Fuck!" she cried out, head rolling back as she felt the bucking, delightful release surge through her. She couldn't hold back the moans bubbling up within her, couldn't keep from the loud and delighted admission of bliss as she came hard and came fast. Especially when Lara was tugging on her hair and sucking on her clit at the same time, that perfect combination of roughness and gentle pleasure working miracles on her as she pulled back off of her.

"Enjoy yourself?" Lara asked, finally starting to get a little cocky as she licked her lips, rising up a bit and noting, "I'll admit that your pussy tasted better than any other I've tried, and you were right; I have gone down on a lot of women, and eaten them all to the kind of orgasm that even a hundred year old slut like you can't deny was incredible."

A hand grabbed Lara's hair, tugging her up to her feet and bending her over the nearest surface, as Rayne gave a nice, hearty slap to her perky, firm behind. "Watch what you say to someone who can overpower you so easily," Rayne snarled, even if she was absolutely delighted by how Lara was shooting back with such fire. Another slap to behind before she crept fingers down, jamming them into her twat and pumping quickly. "It's my decision now on whether you get to cum or not, so I suggest you watch your tongue and learn some manners."

The more Lara was worked up, the more excited and fiery she became. "Why don't you show some manners and write out your scoldings in my twat with that sharp tongue of yours?" she asked, loving the escalation and the fire being shot back and forth between them. Her hips wiggled, inviting another slap, one that she received from the aggressive dhampir.

"I can make you cum so hard your eyes roll back into that pretty little head of yours, and if you want to give me so much attitude then you can just go without it." It was an empty threat though; Rayne had every intention of showing Lara her 'secret technique', tightly enough wound and aroused by Lara enough to be unable to resist, she just had to get into the right frame of mind for it. And in the meantime she could really work the pretty explorer over. Three hooked fingers pumped rapidly in and out of her pussy, and Lara was so much wetter, soaked and desperate She fingerfucked her eagerly, not letting up for a second as she gave her everything she could all at once.

"Nngh, that sounds like an excuse to keep me quiet." Lara's hips wiggled. "Why don't you stick your tongue up me and give me a reason to?"

"A moaner like you? You'll just get worse." Another slap across Lara's behind made her yelp, and Rayne was riding high on the excitement, eager to do exactly as Lara asked as she knelt down and pushed her tongue into her along with her fingers, eating the bent over woman vigorously from behind as she grabbed and squeezed her ass tightly. This was the kind of excitement she needed, a roughness that she could get behind and the teasing back and forth that she craved. Lara had everything; the looks, the banter, the mild sexual depravity, and Rayne found herself growing more and more smitten with her by the second.

Lara couldn't agree more, to her absolute frustration. Rayne had been a curious woman to unpack from the moment Lara first met her and since then she found herself pulled more and more into the allure of everything, with this insane sexual capstone on their tensions really only serving to bring it all tightly and perfectly together, wrap it up in a little bow. "That's right, right there with that tongue of yours. Lick that pussy out nice and hard, I haven't had someone who I knew could really eat me out in forever!" She reached back, grabbing Rayne by the hair and pulling her in tighter as she shoved her ass right into her face, unrepentant about how badly she craved the thrill of having that tongue hard at work inside of her twat. She was past the point of worry now as she sought nothing but the purest and most twisted of pleasures from her oral service.

But Rayne was ready to turn this around into the big moment, and she had no problem at all pushing Lara forward, turning her quickly around and seating her up on the surface, burying her fingers down to the last knuckle inside of her pussy and forcing her legs open. "I have something even better," she said, baring her fangs for a moment and then digging right in to her thigh with a sink big, harsh bite, finding the softest and most tender place she could, finding a vein like an experienced junkie as her teeth dug right in.

Lara screamed as the sensations hit her all at once, the fingers pumping faster, the pain of the bite, and then the twisted kind of ecstasy that followed. She knew what was happening. She could feel it. The blood was being sucked out of her thigh. She was being fed on. "Oh my god!" she howled, never having felt anything like this before; it wasn't just pain, it was some narcotic kind of bliss, some sort of sweet rapture that coursed through her body, almost as every drop of blood Rayne greedily sucked out of her was replaced with pure, liquid nirvana shooting through her veins. She'd never known a pleasure like this before, and Rayne could not have been more right; having her pussy eaten paled harshly in comparison to the feeling of being fed on.

Rayne slurped at the thigh, sucking the sweet tasting blood out of her as she continued to fingerfuck her, unrepentantly feeding and indulging in her other kinds of appetites as she showed Lara the greatest weapon of a vampire; the pure eroticism of feeding. She could see the pleasure bubbling up through her, feel her drawing so close and so tense, and even though Rayne wasn't able to get off she was having something even better; a treat.

It was too much for Lara, and she could not have been happier to have reached a point like this, as she screamed her way to the hardest and most powerful orgasm of her life, nothing in the world as strong or as potent as this twisted, messy release. She bucked and whined, fingers twisting and tugging at the long red locks she clutched to as she tried to make sense of everything bubbling through her so fiercely and quickly. She was drunk on the pleasure, blissed out and losing herself happily to it all

Rayne pulled back, blood dripping from her chin as she smiled, sloppy and messy and unable to be happier with herself as she licked around her mouth and watched a breathless, shuddering Lara slowly slump down toward the floor. "Don't worry, I only took a little snack's worth out of you. Any lightheadedness will pass in an hour or two, but if you need a little nap, feel free." She licked her lips and straddled Lara's lap, already running hands down her own body. "I happen to enjoy fingerfucking myself atop a freshly drained treat."

A nap sounded good. Lara nodded and whined, slowly fading already, happy to give in to the sweetness of her voice as she closed her eyes, the last thing she heard being the low, rumbling purr of, "And when you wake up, we can talk about our plans."  
*****************************  
When Lara woke there was conversation, there was more sex, more conversation still, and the most thorough sixty nine-ing that Lara had ever partaken in, with the added edge of blasphemy atop the altar to the god of a lost civilization. It was hard to face the idea that they had accidentally stumbled their way into romantic entanglement like they had, and so they both decided to keep it to something a little more simple for a while; they would be friends, their benefits would be incredible, and a week's vacation somewhere secluded and with Lara's fully stocked 'toy box' would do both of them some god in better feeling out what they had to do, but first, they had to get this relic to safety.

Rayne readied her blades as they stood at the very edge of the temple entrance, the last dying rays of sunlight fading over the horizon, mere inches between the tip of her leather boot and the scathing final remnants of day getting choked out. "They will be coming soon," she said, eyes already keen on the horizon for any warning signs; vans with tinted windows, trucks, or even a big metal box. "Fighting our way to safety will not be easy."

Lara made sure she had a full quiver of arrows, her bow ready and a few guns at her sides. "I'm ready for it," she said, knowing that the strangest fight of her life was up ahead, but beside Rayne she felt safe and ready. They were going to get through this together, and once they had delivered the artifact, they were going to team up much more, both in adventure and in the bedroom.


End file.
